Slade or Batman?
by DNWHDYD
Summary: What if? A seemly harmless question, used daily. What if I paint this wall blue? What if I don't go to the gym this week? What if Batman was the one behind the Slade mask? Not so harmless a question anymore, is it?
1. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, nor do I make any profit *counts monopoly cash*. Let's see…I have Chocolate bliss and Semi Sweet Confection, so if I buy Sugary Goodness, I will own all of the red property. YES! Crap…that Italian guy got it. Darn you random sexy Italian guy! DARN YOU!**

**If you thought this was going to be a hot slash fic…YOU WERE WRONG, in case you haven't already noticed the lack of "M" rating. Yes Sydney, I do mean you. XP **

**Ashley (me):**** I'm bored.**

**Batman:**** I am too.**

**Ashley:**** I feel emo.**

**Batman:**** I do too.**

**Ashley:**** Want to eat apple pie together moodily?**

**Batman:**** *monotone* Sure.**

**Robin:**** *bitch slaps Ashley* You think you can come in the Batcave and steal MY Batman?**

**Batman:**** *blinks, watching exchange***

**Ashley:**** *innocent expression* But…I brought pie.**

**Robin:**** Oh, well I suppose that makes everything better…no bitch, it doesn't fix anything!**

**Batman:**** *still blinking***

**Ashley:**** It's apple…**

**Robin:**** MY RESOLVE WILL NOT BE DETERIORATED BY THE SUGARY GOODNESS OF THIS PASTRY!**

**Batman:**** *eats pie* Enough! Go to your rooms!**

**Ashley & Robin:**** Awww…enjoy the story.**

**Robin:**** *mutters to Ashley* This is your fault!**

**Ashley:**** *mutters to Robin* This is your face's fault!**

**Batman:**** NOW!**

**Ashley & Robin:**** *scurry away, tripping all over the place***

**Anyway…what was I talking about…oh, yeah. I wrote this whole disclaimer thingy before I even planned on writing a story, so I just now picked a topic to write about, thanks to looking up funny Batman videos on YouTube. Apparently there is an ongoing argument on who Slade is. Some say Slade Wilson; others say Batman gone crazy from Robin leaving him. Although the answer is obvious (I mean of course Batman would go insane after losing his gay lover, wouldn't you? Just kidding…mostly) you can look it up on Wikipedia (like I did when I got bored in class after they took away cleverbot *sniffle*), some kind of obsessed fan site (those kind of frighten me, even though I think we're on one right now), or read the comic books (Something I haven't done since my obsession with Spiderman in 4****th**** or 5****th****grade…I guess I had a nerd fetish or something. Oh those smexy glasses and web fluid! Mmmm! Lol I'm so messed up). So in this story I'm Making Slade be Batman gone crazy, since it's been on my oh so demented mind. I hope this appeals to others that like a little twist on things. Takes place during "Apprentice". Yes, I rewrote this chapter because it annoyed me. Enjoy!**

He glared at the face in the mirror, cad in black and armor. A bronze "S" lay over his heart, taunting him. A reflexive growl escaped his lips as he remembered the first words he had upon doning this assemble.

_"I know it seems bad now, but trust me. You'll learn to like it." _

Robin's glare deepened.

"Admiring ourselves, are we?"

Robin's breath caught in his throat, hearing the voice behind him as a new image appeared in the mirror.

He spun around to face the source of his terror. He looked up, and up, unable to deny the fear pooling in his veins. This man, no...this _thing_, held the lives of his friends in his hand. Literally.

"What do you want me to do?"

Slade walked toward him slowly, in no hurry to extinguish Robin's curiosity. And he _was_ curious, even if he didn't want to admit it, admit that some part of him wanted to be this. There was no reason to rush. He had a check mate, and where was the fun without rubbing it in a little?

"Patience. Follow me."

Slade walked slowly, allowing Robin to take in his surroundings as they made their journey down the seemingly endless hallways. It was cold and dry, with a metalic smell. It wasn't exactly a welcome mat, but it was clean.

Slade suddenly came to a hault, pushing open a door Robin hadn't noticed before.

"This will be your room, you will receive further instruction tomorrow." With that he turned, and disappeared into the dark.

**Well that's basically the intro chapter, to explaining where and when this takes place. As for the quotes? I totally recited those from memory. NOT. I haven't seen this show since what, fifth grade? Idk whenever it was on cartoon network. Forever ago like me and my Spiderman thing. I looked the dialogue up on the lovely Google (May it stop giving birth to Yahoo's babies). If I got something wrong keep in mind asking anymore than this of my attention span than this is just suicidal. Heck, I don't even know how I got all of this done! Oh well. My real story will start on the next chapter so…tell me whether you like it, hate it, are in an asylum because of me, whatever.**

**Complements: appreciated.**

**Constructive criticism: appreciated.**

**Flamers: snickered at.**


	2. Stupid Tiny Room

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

**Now I can begin my evil plot to twist your minds like bendy straws! I mean…write the story…because there are chapters…in stories. You know what just read if your psycho (awesome), run for your life if you normal (boring). XD you know I love ya!**

**Batman:**** didn't I tell you to go to your room?**

**Ashley:**** You can't tell me what to do!**

**Batman:**** *gives bat glare***

**Ashley:**** *unaffected***

**Batman:**** *pulls out bat-a-rang***

**Ashley:**** *smiles, still unaffected***

**Batman:**** *flexes like Chuck Norris***

**Ashley:**** *still smiling, still unaffected***

**Batman:**** *huffs indignantly, then hits over head with bow staff* *drags knocked out Ashley back to her room* Little freak.**

**Unconscious Ashley:**** I'm not little. I'm fun sized!**

**Batman:**** *hits over the head again* Shut. Up.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story now that I'm actually writing my part. **

**Warning: from here on out, it is not going to be like the episode.**

It was 5:00 A.M., the normal time for Robin to wake up. He sat up groggily, taking in his new surroundings. To his disappointment, the previous day had not been a dream. It was real. Everything was real.

His room was bare, simply the cot he was sleeping on and a closet, containing extra uniforms, and boxers with an "S" insignia on the corner of each pair. It did not escape his notice that everything in his new surrounding was marked as belonging to Slade, or at least hinting at it. To his disappointment, he realized the he himself had been added to that list.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Good morning."

Robin glared at the figure, currently standing in front of him.

"Do you have a problem with knocking?" Of course, Robin knew that there were probably cameras viewing every inch of his room, but he still liked having the illusion of privacy. Then again, lack of courtesy wasn't the _worst_ thing Slade had done. Threatening murder seemed to be a bit worse.

Slade ignored the comment, but amusement was present in his voice.

"How do you like your new room?"

Robin gave him a disbelieving look, jaw slacked. Slade couldn't help but smirk behind his mask at the resentful boy's expression.

"You just threatened to kill my friends, forced me to be your _apprentice_," he spat it like a dirty word, "and you want to know how I like it?"

Slade waved him off, "It was your choice. I gave you two options. You picked the one you could live with, so you will just have to endure the consequences of that. Anyway, back to my question."

"A tiny room, with a cot, clothes with your name on them, and none of my friends. Am I painting a pretty picture here?"

"Well, it's no Wayne Manor, but it'll do."

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, "Wh-"

The door slammed shut before he could finish his question.

_What does he mean? How would he know?_ His hands flew up over his eyes. No…the mask was still in place, glued on. How then? His eyes spotted a folded up peace of paper that hadn't been on the floor previously, or at least he didn't think it was. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure about anything right now.

Picking up the note, he snorted, noticing yet another "S" insignia on _it_.

"Narcissist," he muttered, unfolding it.

_Robin,_

_The bathroom is across the hall, and the dining room two doors to left of it. You know where the training room is. Take a shower, there will be breakfast set out for you. Training begins at 5:30 A.M. Do NOT be late._

_Slade_

He checked the time. It was 5:07 A.M. He needed to get moving. He picked up a clean uniform and boxers, heading for the door. A nice warm shower would be welcoming, no matter how brief it had to be.

**Two Chapters in one day. Be amazed at my attention span…or afraid, whichever works I guess. Tell me if you think I should just get rid of the first chapter (Intro) since most people reading this only need to hear the word "Apprentice" to have a complete rundown of what's going on. I just wrote it cause I was bored mostly so…**

**Tell me if you like it, hate it, or are just blinking in mid air for no apparent reason. PEACE!**


	3. A Healthy Punch in the Face

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating. We've had exams, so I haven't really had much free time. Plus, anyone that knows me knows I have the attention span of a three year old on sugar. Those were the days…anyway. I'm FINALLY on Christmas break, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**Robin:*points at Ashley* Hehe…your thong is showing!**

**Batman: Robin, be mature. White lacy huh?**

**Ashley: *shrug* My stupid shirt keeps rising up.**

**Robin: So can you get me one in a medium?**

**Batman: *smacks face***

**Robin: I was just kidding!**

**Ashley: Sure you were…**

**Robin: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!**

**Batman: *walks away with feeling of hopelessness* **

**Robin: Hope you like it!**

**Ashley: THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!**

**Robin: I meant the story you perv!**

**Ashley: Says the guy checking out my thong. *walks away ignoring Robin's yelling***

**

* * *

**

* * *

Robin's morning routine was…simply that; routine. It was almost like being back in Gotham, without the luxurious mansion of course.

He took a quick shower, careful not to doddle. He didn't know the consequences of being late for training, but he didn't think finding out the hard way would do him much good, especially with his friends' lives at stake.

Breakfast was…quiet. There was a table with a glass of milk, and a plate full of "healthy" food; such as eggs, toast and oatmeal. Once again, it was disturbingly similar to that of Wayne Manor. Alfred had always got on his case to drink more milk for strong bones, eggs for protein, and every other nutrition fact under the sky that no kid cares the least about. It was no surprise that the cookie jar had been hidden and pad locked (only in Batman's house).

Robin checked the time again. There were two minutes left. He jumped up and made a mad dash for the training room, coming to a halt in front of Slade.

"In a hurry, are we?"

Robin glared up at him.

"As if I have a choice."

Slade ignored him, pacing over to the opposite wall to retrieve two bow staffs. He tossed one to Robin, who easily caught it.

"Let's start with the basics."

* * *

Training ended five hours later. Slade had him work his way up, carefully inspecting what needed the practice, and what was perfectly exicuted. Anything that wasn't perfect wasn't acceptable.

At 10:30 Slade allowed Robin to quit physical training, and begin studying up on security systems; more importantly, how to get past them.

Robin glared at the screen in front of him. The same screen containing pictures of his friends. Mocking him. Threatening him.

"-on the second floor. Disable the elevators, but leave the electrical cables. The less damage, the less suspicion."

Robin nodded comprehensively. Despite his anger, he'd hung on to every word, making a careful note of the building's layout…and the company itself. Wayne Industries.

_Coincidence? How many coincidences are allowed in one day?_ He wondered, sparing a glance at the man beside him, searching for a clue. Obviously, he gained no new information by merely looking at the masked man. No, he needed to see behind the mask.

"Robin."

The boy's eyes shot up in reply.

"You learn more about a person by getting to know their personality, than you do by seeing they're face."

Robin's expression hardened at the cold voice.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Slade walked toward him, releasing a disappointed sigh.

"Tsk, tsk. I _know_ you're smarter than that."

Without warning, Slade punched Robin, knocking his head against a metal throne. He grabbed the groaning boy by his hair, yanking his head back.

"Quit denying what's right in front of you! Ignoring the truth won't change it, Richard!" Slade let loose of him, rubbing his temples as he walked away from the crumpled boy, lying on the floor.

* * *

**Weird…every time I tried to make that last part not sound like a kinky slash…it sounded worse.**

"_Without warning, Slade punched Robin, knocking his head against a metal throne. He grabbed the groaning boy by his hair, yanking his head back."_

**Was the end result, obviously. Oh well, could have been kinkier. A LOT kinkier. **

**Wow…why am I even saying this? Ehh…well I **_**was**_** comparing business meetings to pink turtles with candy canes not too long ago, so I think that tells you something. I NEED MORE SLEEP!**

**Oh, and I might need to change the "throne" to something else cause it keeps making me think **_**"Slade has a metal toilet in his living room?"**_** I don't know. I just really don't know…**


	4. Not Possible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin, Slade, Batman, or any other animated character. If I did, you'd be paying me for this. Oh well, I married the Joker so it's all good. The day Johnny Depp plays the Joker, my life will be complete. XD Heck, I'll let the Joker talk today!**

**Joker:**** Where am I?**

**Ashley:**** At my house!**

**Joker:**** Why….? Hey, is that pie!**

**Ashley:**** Cause we're married. Yup, chocolate!**

**Joker:**** When did that happen? Mmmm this is some damn good pie!**

**Ashley:**** Part of a family tree joke at school. Apparently Batman was the only wedding guest, and my "daughter" (your step daughter, Johnny Depp's real daughter) is afraid of you. And give me a piece of pie. OMG THAT IS GOOD!**

**Joker:**** Huh, okay. I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S LIKE HEAVEN IN A PASTRY!**

**Ashley:**** That it is. That it is…**

**

* * *

**

Robin slowly opened his eyes, squinting at his surroundings. It was clear that he was in different room than the last time he had been conscious. It looked familiarly bland, like the room Slade had given to him. With a shutter, he realized it wasn't just _a room_. It was his room. From now on, this was where he lived.

Robin didn't know how long he had been out. It didn't feel long, but then again, neither did a full night of sleep. He scrambled to find the digital clock in his belt. It was 11:45 AM, so a little over an hour.

Robin's mind pulled him back to the cause of his unconsciousness. Richard. He distinctly remembered Slade calling him Richard. A paranoia relapse occurred, only this time, he knew. Slade knew. His eyes widened at the realization. It wasn't that he hadn't suspected it so much as, it hadn't been a cold hard fact. That changed everything.

New questions crowded his brain. _How did Slade find out? How long had he known? How much did he know?_ And most of all…_What was he going to do with this delicate piece of information? _

His eyebrows knitted together, his lips turned down in frustration. What could he do about it? He didn't know what this changed, or if it changed anything at all. Apparently Slade had already known, and hadn't threatened to expose his secret so far.

He pulled himself to his feet, moving silently to the door, hesitating for a moment. Just what would Slade do if he left his room without orders? Shoving aside the thought, he left the room, quietly searching the halls for the one man who held the answers to his questions.

He opted to try the main room first; the one which reminded him that his friends lives were hanging by a frail string.

"Slade?"

He stood still for a moment. It felt like eternity before he heard a spine shattering voice.

"Robin." It was a statement. He knew why they boy was here. Why he was searching for him of all people, just like he had wanted.

"How do you know?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific."

Robin glared in response to the bleak reply, his jaw set.

"How. Do. You. Know. My. Name." He said enunciated each word carefully.

"The same way you know mine. Don't you recognize my techniques, my habits, my _voice_? I trained you much better than that" Slade shook his head disapprovingly.

Robin took a step forward, as if a closer look would tell him the real identity of the masked man.

"It's not possible. It could never happen."

"It's very possible," Slade bent down until they were face to face, "And why couldn't it happen? The only difference between good and evil is on how the general public regards it. Without people to be affected, what do actions matter?"

Robin remained silent.

"I can take off this mask you know," Slade continued, "You don't want that anymore though, do you? You don't want to face the inevitable."

With an audible sigh, Slade stood up straight, and left Robin to his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Richard," he muttered once he was out of earshot, "I never meant for us to end up like this."

* * *

**I would have posted this earlier, but I got distracted by building a snowman simply because we hardly ever get snow here. My dad took its head off several times and threw it at us. Poor frost got extremely abused. Oh, and I got to dump my sister into a pile of snow (that's what she gets for sitting in a wheel barrel). **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, want it to be a slash XD (Once again, weird inside joke)**

**Lol if fifty people get on their candy cane loving knees and beg me, I will indeed make this a slash of extremely vivid details, and make my Batman loving guy friends read it. Haha their reactions would be epic…**

**Still, personally I prefer the father and son angle as to pedophile and speedo boy (Why short pants Robin? Why?).**

**Okay…I'm sleepy and kinda WhOa on chocolate so good night. PEACE!**


	5. Just you and me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.**

**It's days like this that I hate being a teenage girl. I had what should equivalent to a good day, but my ex ruined that, so you have to deal with me now SUCKS FOR YOU XP. And no, I'm not PMSing, I just have issues. Okay, done ranting…ehh that's a lie, I'm going to have an emotional conversation with Batman. That will end well. *insert sarcasm***

**Batman:**** I picked a bad day to be Batman.**

**Ashley:**** Then you should have stayed Bruce Wayne until I fell asleep. So SUCK IT UP!**

**Batman:**** *glares***

**Ashley:**** Why do I still kind of like a guy that cheated on me? Especially when he is so "whatever" about it whenever I see him, and has the nerve to ask me out again?**

**Batman:**** *glares***

**Ashley:**** I mean I know he's a douche bag and all, but I still miss the psycho. **

**Batman:**** *glares***

**Robin:**** Face it, Batman's not the relationship type. What's the guy look like?**

**Ashley:**** Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, toned, cocky…womanizer *frown* (like Damon)**

**Robin:**** *nods understandingly, casting a longing look at Batman* Yeah…I know the type. Wait…why do you always have to make me look gay?**

**Ashley:**** I don't! I just imply it…**

**Robin:**** *glare***

**Ashley:**** *sweat drop* Hey, I'm just trying to weird out my anti-slash guy friends who spaz when they see this!**

**Robin:**** And that makes it better how?**

**Ashley: ****It doesn't, but you wanted a reason so...**

**Enjoy the story! And you didn't think there was slash in here! Tsk, tsk, someone hasn't been reading the disclaimers. XD Just messing with ya.**

**

* * *

**

Robin stood still, letting the surrounding darkness wrap around him like a blanket, a numbness injecting itself into his veins. He didn't want to think about it.

He was so close to finding out the very thing he had been obsessing over for so long, but now…he wasn't sure he wanted to. Or maybe, he knew already, but refused to acknowledge it. Maybe because he knew that everything would change then. It would be a whole new game. It would no longer be black and white, good guy and bad guy. There would be no enemy he could fight, and ally to fight for. Everything he learned, every belief he had would crumble under him. No, he wasn't ready for that. And he never would be.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, weighing his options, but he guessed it was close to an hour. He knew that he would have to face the truth sooner or later. Get it over with, or continue to dread the inevitable. He certainly that he preferred he latter option. His face hardened, his frown deepening in self disapproval. Wasn't he the boy wonder? Wasn't he the _brave_ crime fighter, feared by his enemies? Wasn't he trained to be fearless of death, to be the protector of the night? Yet here he was, reluctant to learn his enemy's identity out of sheer cowardice. _Sickening_, he thought, finally moving from his spot.

He marched straight out of the room, down the hall, until he reached Slade's room. Barely giving in to a second's hesitation, he raised his hand to knock. But before his fist made contact with the metal, the door shot open.

"Robin." It was a simple statement, but it told him everything. He was expected, Slade knew exactly why he was here.

_No turning back now._ He swallowed his fear.

"I'm ready."

"A little more specific, if you please." Robin could hear the taunting in his voice. His teeth clinched.

"I'm ready to see who you are." He clarified, annoyed.

"As if you don't already know."

Robin didn't respond, still staring at him expectantly.

Sighing, Slade motioned to the bed.

"Have seat."

Robin paused, looking at the master bed with caution. Looking very uncomfortable, he glanced back up at Slade, who was now facing the other side of the room. Robin distantly wondered when the door had closed.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this really." Slade remarked, poring some brandy into a glass and downing it.

"The sooner you realize the truth; the sooner things will get back to normal. Just you and me fighting against the world, like it always was."

He removed the mask, setting it on the nightstand. With confident movements, he turned around to face the boy.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! XD I'm so mean lol.**

**And yes, i did mean for that last part to sound creepy.**

**I started writing this Thursday, but got sidetracked with other writing and back to school work, ugh! We have a snow day though, so I may update again today if I don't get distracted…again. I apologize for my attention span problems. I could get meds for it but…where would the fun in that be? XD No, seriously.**

**Tell me if you like it, hate it, have nail polish remover, etc… PEACE! **


	6. He Doesn't Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

**My computer's been kind of screwed up lately. I think it's trying to eat its own organs. **

**Robin: Computers don't have organs.**

**Ashley: Must you always invade my happy space?**

**Robin: Yes.**

**Batman: Whoa! I knew I should have had you two fixed. The last thing I need is little chibi Robins and Ashleys running around the Batcave. **

**Ashley & Robin: WHAT?**

**Batman: Robin, please tell you used a condom like I showed you.**

**Robin: *Blushes* We didn't-**

**Ashley: *Raises eyebrow* Just how did you "show" him?**

**Batman & Robin: *blushes***

**Ashley: And that is how we can all be sure there will be no chibi Robins and Ashleys.**

**Alfred: Why is there an army of toddlers dressed like Master Robin and Miss Ashley up stairs?**

**Robin: Uhhhh… *looks at Ashley***

**Ashley: *Ignores Robin and Looks at Alfred* So…who did me and short pants get preggers?**

**Alfred: *Looks at Batman***

**Batman: *Shifts uncomfortably***

**Ashley: I take it that condom thing didn't work.**

**Batman: You said you were on the pill!**

**Ashley: I lied.**

**Robin: Wait, but, Ashley, you never got pregnant…**

**Ashley: Nope, **_**I**_** didn't.**

**Robin: How…WHAT? YOU KNOCKED UP BATMAN? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?**

**Ashley: Apparently. Don't look at me like that! So did you!**

**Alfred: I am going back upstairs where things are…less weird.**

**Batman: Didn't you just say there was an army of our…um…children? Up there?**

**Alfred: Like I said, less weird.**

**Enjoy!**

Robin's eyes widened, shock edging itself into his features. Slade sighed, was it really such a surprise? It seemed blandly obvious to him, but he was the world's greatest detective so who was he to judge? He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside Robin.

"Bruce?" The boy's voice sounded weak, like someone had knocked the air out of him. Which was exactly what he felt like.

"Yes."

Robin simply stared at the man in front of him, unsure of what to do. He knew, in a since, who it was, but he couldn't wrap his head around it. It all seemed so surreal.

"But…why?"

Slade simply stared back at the boy, contemplating how to respond. He wasn't very surprised by the question, but it was a good question none the less. Why would Gotham's hero suddenly switch sides? What could cause him to change so drastically?

_You_

"There's no way to stop crime without killing crime. All they do is escape time after time when we lock them up.

"So what then? You're killing killers? Aren't you the one who always told me-"

"Things change, Dick."

"What about the Titans? Why did you attack us?" Robin yelled, annoyed at Slade's calm.

"For you."

Robin's smart remark died on his lips.

"I…don't understand."

"I need you."

Robin shook his head, willing this odd predicament to melt away. He would rather be at the mercy of the Joker than this.

"No you don't. You fired me."

"You left me."

"You didn't want me."

Slade grabbed his chin, forcing Robin to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Would I go through all this trouble if I didn't care?"

Robin tried to shake his head, mentally slapping himself upon remembering he was still in Slade's grasp.

"No. You wouldn't." If there was one thing Batman didn't do, it was waste time. But was he talking to Batman or Slade? His father or his arch-rival? Was it both?

"You're my son, Dick. I made a promise, which I intend to keep."

"And what would that be?" The knots in robin's stomach had knots.

"I'm going to take care of you."

Any other time, Robin would have laughed at the idea of Batman being a nurturing parent. TLC and an apron just doesn't go with the dark knight. But of course, this wasn't any other time.

They sat there for a while, tension building thicker by the minute. Robin didn't want to talk to him, but anything would be better than this foreboding silence. A person could get frost bite from walking in the room. Scanning his brain for an escape or at least an ice breaker, he suddenly thought of something he was surprised he hadn't asked before.

"What does Alfred think of all this?"

Slade's expression flickered for a second, but before Robin could decipher it, he regained his emotionless mask.

"He doesn't know."

"Alfred doesn't know?" Bruce always told Alfred what he had planned…

"No."

**Wow, I actually got this chapter done. And guess what! I'm out of school AGAIN tomorrow! Gotta love the snow! Unless it gets in your pants. Then you're jumping around screaming while your dad just stands there laughing at you. Yes, that happened. AND IT'S NOT FUNNY! It's cold, very very cold.**

**Constructive criticism: Appreciated**

**Complement: Appreciated**

**Flamers: Snickered at**


	7. Breaking the Cycle

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of this. It's like Girl Scout cookies. Do they get the money? No. Do they get to eat the cookies? No. They hand it all over to the man, and sit around with hopeful expressions that someone will give them their last stupid badge, but does that happen? Is that too much? ARE THEY REALLY ASKING THAT FREAKING MUCH OF YOU?**

**Robin: Uh…**

**Batman: ….**

**Robin: I take it you were a girl scout?**

**Ashley: No, but one kicked me.**

**Robin: …**

**Batman: *places hand on Robin's shoulder* Don't try to reason with her. Just back away **_**slowly**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Robin's head was reeling. He tried, he tried so hard to grasp this, but…it didn't make since. He unconsciously relaxed as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. Five minutes ago he would have cringed. What made him so different without the mask? Nothing changed. He was same guy as five minutes ago or five days ago! But Robin knew. He knew that this changed everything. He was so confused.

He tried to climb his way back to reality through the foggy world of vertigo clouding his mind. He hadn't felt this lost since his parents' death. Couldn't he trust anyone? What about the Titans? Could he even trust them, if he couldn't trust his own father? Something in the back of his mind warned him to calm down. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Why?" he asked, barely above a whisper, "Why didn't you just ask me to come back? Why the tests? Why did you change-" He choked on his own words, not meeting the man's eyes.

The dark knight considered commenting that he needed to pick one question at a time, but decided that he had put the boy through enough already. Instead, he focused on how to _answer_ the questions. Even if he had known this was coming, he still didn't particularly like talking about feelings. And there was no debate that that was exactly what this would turn into.

"Would you have come back if I had asked you to?" He held up a hand to stop Robin's response, "With a team to lead, and a city to protect? Would you drop it all just like that to become a sidekick again? Would you suck up that much pride?"

"No," Slade continued when Robin didn't respond, "We're both too stubborn for that."

"What about the tests? What about everything you stood for?"

"The tests were simply to keep you on your toes training," Slade shook his head, dark hair falling over his closed eyes, "The villains here really are pathetic. No challenges to make you better, stronger."

Slade pried his eyes open to meet a young face pleading him to continue.

"I had an epiphany when you…left," He watched Robin's reaction carefully, "I realized that no matter what. No mattered how hard I try. You can't stop crime, but you can kill it."

Robin's expression showed no sign of changing, so he continued.

"Haven't you noticed that everyone we lock up in Arkham just escape again and again? And when they do they kill again and again."

"We swore an oath never to cross that line," Robin's voice rang through the air quietly, "If we kill them, we become what they are."

"It's a never ending cycle, Dick, and one side has to break it."

**I know, I totally pulled a Jason Todd, but there really was no other way for me to do it (without it turning into some kinky slash fest anyway).**

**I'm kinda bored so I'm going to start putting up playlists. Here's mine to start it off.**

**~playlist~**

**Fake it-Seether**

**Down with the Sickness-Disturbed**

**Place for my Head-Linkin Park**

**Blood-Papa Roach**

**Left for dead-Papercut Massacre **

**Oh, by the way, did I mention that I'm not updating until I get some reviews? Yes, I am shamelessly prying them from you like candy from the easter bunny XD. So what? Reviews are like crack to authors. They're motivation that lets us know if you like the story, hate it, have any suggestions, or think you're my "daddy" (yeah, I'm not kidding about that one). *shakes head at memory* Anyway, PEACE!**


	8. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in DC otherwise things would be weirder than they already are. I mean, really, every time someone dies I just wave and say "See ya in a few!" because we all know they're going to come back from the dead. Ex: Bruce (you can't kill Batman, I'm pretty sure that's a law), Stephanie (worst Robin EVER), Jason (I stopped counting how many times he's died and come back)…ok, now I'm just ranting. Anyway, Enjoy the story! **

Comparatively things were better. In a way.

Robin had missed Bruce, even if he would never admit it out loud. He was sure this was some kind of test, another of those sick, twisted tests that Bruce had always put him through, training him with so much force any military would be in awe. At the end of the day they would be Batman and Robin, father and son, mentor and protégée. That's the way it always had been, always would be. He would just play along, Batman wouldn't cross the line.

Robin ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head, questioning the truth of this statement. He knew Bruce better than Bruce knew himself. What could have changed that drastically in a couple of years?

The boy wonder pulled off his mask, wincing as the glue pulled at his skin. How long had he had the darn thing on? It seemed to have bonded with his face.

Slade (or shall we call him Bruce now that he isn't hiding behind an iron mask?) watched with approval as he watched Robin slowly become Dick. He pulled his thick arms around the boy. Dick froze in astonishment. Was Bruce…hugging him? That was not a normal characteristic, not normal at all.

"I missed you," a deep voice admitted, "I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have fired you."

Dick choked on the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't know how to operate his baffled brain enough to form a sentence.

"You….hugging…huh?" Robin's brilliant articulacy showed though as always.

Bruce pulled away, leaving Dick feeling slightly disappointed. He couldn't remember the last time Bruce showed appreciation for him, let alone show human emotions. Maybe that metal mask did something to his brain…

"I suppose I shouldn't send out on a mission quite yet," Bruce mused, glancing the emotionally exhausted boy over, "There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. You should get some rest."

Dick nodded sleepily, covering up a yawn. He hadn't noticed how tired he was before.

Bruce walked him back to his room, hand on his shoulder as if would collapse without the support. Maybe he would of.

The door slid open, Bruce handing him some pajama pants, which Dick accepted happily. When he had finished brushing his teeth and putting on his comfy pajama bottoms, he found another surprise awaiting him. Bruce tucked him in, like back when he was little. Back in the good old days. Dick couldn't bring himself to remind the older man that he was too old to be tucked in. It was nice to be looked after, to feel loved.

Bruce exited the room switching off the lights, "Good night"

"Night," a drowsy voice echoed.

As the door slid shut, Dick became aware of just how dark the room was. It was pitch black to the point that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. And he really needed to pee.

Great.

**Ha, I wonder how long he'll have to stumble around until he finds the bathroom or a light switch. I'm betting he falls over at least twice. XD **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, have ever tried to find the bathroom in the dark, etc… PEACE!**


	9. The most important meal of the day

**Disclaimer: ION**

**Happy Update week! I'm trying to update as many stories as possible this week, and start a new one. Whoa, déjà vu.**

**I haven't updated in forever! I really have been neglecting fanfic *hangs head in shame* Please don't hit me/cause other bodily injuries.**

**Robin: Where the heck have you been? **

**Me: Making youtube vids (which are now deleted) and obsessing over your brother, Jason.**

**Robin: CE? NU! NU! NU! NU! (WHAT? NO! NO! NO! NO!)**

**Me: Stop speaking Romanian. And he's awesome sauce.**

**Jason: *eats a loaf of bread* I will shoot you all.**

**Robin: *raises eyesbrow***

**Me: ….well…I love him anyway.**

**Robin: Trist. (sad.)**

**Me: ENGLISH!**

**Robin: Ne pare ray… (sorry….)**

**Enjoy!**

When Robin awoke, the first think he noticed was the room he was in. Still he wasn't used to his quarters. It was almost like living in a metal batcave. He rolled his eyes. _Of course_ it was like a batcave. He pulled himself into a sitting position, beginning the day (or maybe night, there was no way of telling) with some yoga.

After he was finished, he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. At least, it was meant to be quick. He found himself caught up in his thoughts, mechanically washing off as his mind replayed yesterday's events like a movie. Logically, he knew that he had only been here for a day or so, and yet the Titans seemed months away.

_Maybe,_ a voice in the back of his head whispered_, maybe you should stay with Bruce. You miss him, he misses you. You could be the dynamic duo again. You don't have to loose another dad._

Robin shook his head. It was too early for that kind of thought. He shut off the water as if his internal battle would spiral down the drain along with the dirty water. He stepped out; briskly drying himself with the first towel his hand came in contact with (COMPLETELY DRY, no one likes sticky spandex) then slid on his latest attire.

Snapping on the last piece of metal, he couldn't help but wonder if Bruce would be there at breakfast. At the manor it had seemed like patrol was the only time he could count on seeing him. With a deep shock, he found that Bruce was, a matter of fact, in the dining area. Pitch black coffee sat in front of him, untouched, just like in the batcave. A small smile touched Robin's lips as he remembered his age old theory that the Bat just put it there to make him look cool.

The man did not look up from the news paper in his gloved hands. Although he had removed the mask (an attempt to make Robin more comfortable no doubt), he still doned the rest of his costume.

"Dick."

"Morning Bruce."

Robin picked up a bagel and some strawberry jam, leaning against the counter. Silence consumed them as Robin stared down his father figure, trying to decode the situation. His father-Batman of all people-was threatening to kill his friends if he didn't follow orders. He just couldn't picture it, what could have changed Bruce so much...

"Is this a test?" he blurted before he could stop himself, "You wouldn't really kill."

This time, Bruce raised his eyes from his paper this time, setting it down beside his coffee and stood up. As his paced toward him, the younger male couldn't help but notice how much Bruce towered over him.

"If you're asking if the probes are as fake as the decoy quantum generator, the answer is no. They are very real."

"You wouldn't use them," the boy said with conviction, "I know you wouldn't."

Bruce's face darkened, "You've always had such faith in me," he added in a much quieter voice, "Have you ever wondered if that trust was misplaced?"

Robin studied his face, the confusion on his own growing, "you…mentioned a mission yesterday."

"Yes."

"What is it?" Suspicion leaked into his voice against his will.

"I want you to break into Wayne Enterprises."

"Why? You own it?"

Bruce paced out of the room, pleased when he heard a second set behind him.

"It has more to do with your…former friends."

Robin narrowed his eyes, "There's nothing _former_ about them."

Bruce paused, "I thought we'd been through this. The probes are real. I will decide what is best for you." With that he continued walking to the observation room.

**I know, I waited forever to update this. I'm sorry, I just get distracted so easily. There are several stories I've been meaning to update/post, but just haven't. Maybe I can start doing update Fridays or something...which of course I'd update on Saturdays instead every time cuz I'm a lame-o procrastinator like that. Oh well, I'll get around to it sometime. **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or caught my sore throat. PEACE!**


	10. That awkward moment when

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I just haven't had any time, still don't, but I'm sneaking online like a ninja XD. GAH! SO MUCH HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL EVENTS AND DRAMA MEHHHHH! Okay, done ranting. **

**Enjoy!**

Robin stared intently at the building across from the rooftop he was on. It all seemed surreal. His mind couldn't comprehend all that had happened in the past few days, and was left reeling uselessly. He knew his mission but…

His eyes remained fixed on the neon letters, declaring the building "Wayne Enterprises".

"Robin, you know what to do."

_Yes_, his thoughts answered, _but why am I doing it?_

He let a grappling hook loose, slinging his body to the target's roof, pulling out a laser, _The sooner I starts, the sooner I finish._

Burning a circle just big enough for his frame, he jumped down, deactivating the alarm on the wall before it had a chance to make a single sound. Silently, but quickly, he made his way through various twists and turns, shutting off security as he went, every inch of the blueprints memorized. He made the last turn, knowing something was off. It was too easy to reach the devise. Picking it up, he knew his gut was right. He needn't even look up.

Taking off in the other direction, he questioned how his friends had found him. They were good in combat, but they were no detectives. There must have been some alarm that he had missed…It would be no surprise. In a company run by Bruce Wayne, you could always expect it to have some little trick _no one_ could guess.

He kept running, blocking out the voices behind him. How had they been coping without him? Did they even care?

_No, I can't think like that._

He stopped short at the edge of the walkway. Dead end, lovely.

He turned to face them, hoping to startle them long enough to get away without a fight.

Letting the glow of artificial light consume him, gasped charged at him from each of his friends.

"That's not Slade….that's…"

"Robin."

No one moved, as if they were waiting for him to explain everything. He didn't.

"Whoa."

"No way…"

"Robin, why are you…?"

He threw a exploding disk at them. He didn't want to hear anymore. He just wanted to leave.

"Not a word, Robin. They're not your friends anymore."

Robin's teeth clinched.  
The titans started moving toward him. No, he couldn't let them. He couldn't let them near him or…

He blasted the ground, disappearing into the smoke.

He had accomplished him mission, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

**I am updating rather short chapters today, what is with me? **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or are thinking "OOH OOH! SHE LEFT OUT SOME OF THE TITAN'S LINES!".**

**PEACE!**


End file.
